Shattered 2
Shattered 2 is an upcoming 2018 open-world action-adventure, platform, beat 'em up video-game with stealth elements. It will be the second installment in the Shattered series. It is currently being developed by Chris6dProductions, and is slated for a September 4, 2018 release. The game sees the return of James Derettas, who learns of the existence of another man with powers seen in Atlantic City. Along the way, he meets local gangster and later Light-possessed ally Chris McGlone, who work together to defeat the man responsible, Father Time. Development Shattered 2 was confirmed in August 2016, when development began. The script was written by Chris6d, started in August 2016 and, after multiple revisions, was finished in January 2017. The game will be released on September 4, 2018. Gameplay Shattered 2 contains nearly the same gameplay as the original game, but greatly improved. Animations and mechanics are now more fluent and movement is much less restricted and more comfortable, due to the game's usage of a brand new engine, the Chris6Engine, developed by Chris6dProductions for this game. Driving is also greatly improved, and is much more realistic, as crashes now wield much more damage to the vehicle than in the previous game, similar to real life. One head on collision, and the vehicle is pretty much done. Character switching Shattered 2 encompasses the ability to switch playing between James Derettas and Chris McGlone, the two protagonists. This is a feature not seen in the original Shattered, and according to Chris6d, will most definitely not return in future installments. Outside of missions, the player may switch between James and Chris at anytime, except for certain points in the storyline where one of the characters are absent, such as in Chapter II when James is thrown into the Third Dimension. Endings Consequently, the game has three endings, which effect the outcome of the gameplay. Ending 1 sees the death of Chris, so upon completing this mission, the player will not be able to switch to Chris anymore. Ending 2 sees the death of James, so upon completing this mission, the player will not be able to switch to James anymore. Ending 3 is the canon ending, and allows both Chris and James to live, so upon completing this mission, the player will be able to play as both Chris and James. Plot The game takes place in 2018, three years after the events of the first game, and part of its Prologue mission—which follows Chris McGlone and Mark Thanon—takes place at the same time as Shattered's Prologue mission. Early events On August 2, 2015, at the same time The BioLynk Incident was occurring in Interface City, fellow gangsters Chris McGlone and Mark Thanon made plans to meet Johnny G, leader of the G Gang, at the local bar to exchange a case of ammunition for $2,000. However, Johnny G goes back on the deal, claiming to offer protection rather than the money. Furious, Mark shoots and kills Johnny, and he and Chris escape the bar and retreat back to Chris's house before the cops arrive at the scene. Arriving in Atlantic City Three years later, in 2018, a third man with powers, other than James and Erik, is seen in Atlantic City. James is informed of this by his best bro Joey, and they promise to head to Atlantic City together, with Melanie, to find who this man is, and find out why and how he has powers. The three land at the airport and James drives them to the house of Jack Vectorsen, Melanie's older brother, who allows the gang to stay in his house until this event is over. The story frequently switches between the events of Chris and James, especially during Chapter I. During this time, James's story revolves around investigations that could lead him to the man with powers. Along the way, he meets Atlantic City Police Department Commissioner Pete, after foiling an assassination attempt on him, who aids James throughout his quest to find the man with powers. Chris's story revolves around trying to avoid the G Gang, as he and Mark are still wanted by the Gang three years later, for killing their former leader, Johnny G. The gang is now led by Johnny G's son, Joseph G. Mixing and Mingling During Chapter I, Chris and James meet, which is a pivotal point in the story. In a gang ambush, Mark is finally assassinated by the G Gang. James oversees this ambush and saves Chris before he gets assassinated. James interrogates Chris, demanding information about the G Gang, as James believes the G Gang has connections to the man with powers. Chris tells James that a G Gang thug, Moe Derekson, told him that the G Gang was working out of a large abandoned building in East City, the Prantis Company Building. James tells Chris that he's seen what he can do, taking out waves of thugs with a single pistol. James tells him that he wants to train him so they can infiltrate the G Gang base and take them down together. Chris could also kill Joseph G in revenge for ordering the G Gang to kill Mark, if he wants. With this, Chris agrees, and the two go to work, James training Chris, preparing him for this attack. Chris Gains Powers A week later, Chris and James are ready. They ambush the Prantis Company Building, the G Gang's base, and work their way through the building, taking out all the thugs they come across, until they reach the top floor, where Joseph G resides. Joseph is maxed out in superior armor and military-grade weapons. James fights him in a boss battle and defeats him. Demanding answers, Joseph reveals that he personally knows the man with powers, Nicholas Monetti, and that Nick will be there soon to take James out. The player then has the option to kill Joseph, as Chris, or spare him. The choice doesn't affect the outcome of the story. After Joseph is defeated, James, Chris and Commissioner Pete are standing outside of the building, with cops all around. At this point, a portal opens in front of them and out comes Nicholas, who teleported there. The cops fire their guns but in that split second, Nicholas raises his arm and time stops, freezing even James and Chris. Nick lifts Chris's shirt and attaches a small device that is glowing light. He then grabs Pete and teleports away, and time resumes. Everyone is horrified, and the device implanted into Chris activates, and Chris falls to the ground in pain. A few seconds later, a large blast of light energy is emitted from Chris, and he is gone. After a fight with Joey, Chris contacts James and reveals that he is being held captive by Nick in a laboratory on Sinep Island, and is being experimented on. James heads there immediately and breaks him out, but realizes that the device Nick implanted in him gave him Light Manipulation powers. Amazed, the two agree to team up and take down Nick, dubbed "Father Time", but first, Chris needs to practice his powers a bit, which he does at the abandoned baseball field on Franco Island. Replication of Powers A disturbance at the Steel Pier involving Father Time introduces James to Time Minions, humanoid creatures created by Father Time that possess a small form of Time Manipulation, as he does. James defeats these Time Minions and heads back to the safehouse, where he meets hacker and analyst, Charles Bradbher, who will aid them in their quest to take down Father Time. Charles finds the coordinates of an old abandoned house on Logan Island, which belonged to Father Time. Inside, James encounters Jack, who tries to kill James, but James defeats Jack. James soon uncovers a secret video file which shows Father Time giving Jack powers via a device called the Power Elapser, which clones powers and implants them into people. In return, Jack would kill James, as it is revealed that Jack always loathed James and wanted him dead. However, his plan to kill James is thwarted when they fight in a casino, and James defeats Jack. The player then has the option to kill or spare Jack, but either way, he isn't heard from again after this, so the choice does not matter. James then informs the group that Father Time gave Jack powers so he could take him down, and Melanie has a hard time coping with this, but eventually does. The Third Dimension Charles obtains intel of Father Time's secret lair being located under the city, accessible via the sewers. Chris and James navigate through the sewers and eventually find the lair, along with all its secrets, including a mysterious portal. All of a sudden, Father Time teleports into the lair, activates the portal, and throws James in. Father Time reveals to Chris that the portal leads to the dreaded Third Dimension, which is "basically hell". Father Time spares Chris, not throwing him in the portal. The next day, Chris escapes from captivity and alerts the group of what happened. They agree that Chris will need to eventually head into the Third Dimension and rescue James and Pete, because he is also being held there. But first, Chris needs to become more powerful. He eventually does, and heads into the Third Dimension via the portal, saves James and Pete (after a long boss battle with Pete, as Pete was also given Powers by Father Time, turning him bad, but after he was defeated, he turned good again, unlike Jack). The three escape the dimension, and Father Time is infuriated. Injury of Loved Ones Back in the police station, James, Chris, Joey, Melanie, Pete and Charles are discussing what happened in the Third Dimension and the recent events, when Father Time and some Time Minions bust through the station, causing a piece of the wall to collapse on top of Melanie and Pete, injuring them. James and Chris defeat the Time Minions but Father Time escapes, and Melanie and Pete are rushed to the hospital. There, Father Time again busts through Melanie's hospital room, further injuring her and Joey, and brings the three of them up to the roof of the hospital. Father Time threatens to kill one of them, either Joey or Melanie, when Chris busts through the roof and attacks Father Time. This allows James, Joey and Melanie to escape back to the safehouse, and Chris eventually loses Father Time and escapes, too. Defeating Father Time Chris and James figure out that Father Time is using receivers planted around the city to track their location. They set out to destroy all the receivers, and when they do, they realize that they can combine powers to defeat Father Time. Charles informs the group that he's uncovered secret documents that tell all about Father Time's master plan, Plan 11. In Plan 11, Father Time will use the Atlantic City Power Station to charge up all his powers, and launch samples of Time Manipulation all across the city, granting everyone powers and turning them evil, thereby destroying the world. The group realizes this cannot happen. Plan 11 will commence that night, and they don't have a lot of time to stop Father Time. They head to the Power Station and intercept Father Time, fighting him twice. After the second time, he is defeated and reveals everything, from why and how he has powers, to why he is evil, and everything in between. Secrets Revealed As mentioned, Father Time reveals everything after his defeat. He reveals that he used to work with Erik and that they spent years creating the DeAmbulation Auraxideno Collider. Three years into the planning, Nick abandoned the project and left Erik, while Erik continued the work. He reveals that it was not because James and Erik were so close to the DAC when it exploded that they received powers, rather, it was because they both had Type M Blood, a special blood type that was activated after the DAC went off, granting them powers. In fact, any person within a 1,000 meter radius of the explosion who had Type M Blood received powers, and took years to develop them. Nick was one of those people, being only one block away from the explosion when it happened. His body took about a year to develop powers, and when he did, decided he was going to steal the VX-308 File Eraser, a device he heard would wipe his files from the grid. He stole this device from James's apartment and revamped The_Underscore's old lair for his use. He attempted to activate the File Eraser, but it failed and exploded. Infuriated, Nick left for Atlantic City and went undercover for years, working on a device which would amplify and clone powers into others, the Power Elapser. He was successful, and finally came out of hiding a few weeks ago, which is when news broke that another man with powers was on the loose. Nick then fell back, dead. Betrayal After Chris and James saved the city, the city decided to throw a parade in their honor. At the parade, Pete announced he would be stepping down as police commissioner, and that Lieutenant Vanessa Dauson would become the next Commissioner. However, the fun is cut short when Chris and James's parade float is bombed, killing hundreds and disrupting the parade. Pete is severely injured during the blast, and is taken to the hospital, where he later dies. The news reveals that the suspect, Dustin Dmitri, was found and arrested. The news also stated that back in Interface City, BioLynk CEO Kel Falliace was assassinated, and that his son, Andrew would step up and become the next CEO. Overwhelmed by all this, Chris feels that he doesn't want powers anymore, due to the immense burden that comes with them. James tells Chris that this burden comes with powers, and that there's nothing he can do. Feeling angered, Chris turns on James, blasting him back, injuring him, and escapes. Feeling betrayed, James declares Chris a threat. James is informed that Charles has gone against the group in an effort to create a machine, the De-Powerer, to grant Chris his wish of removing his powers to be a normal human again. The De-Powerer will remove all the Type M Blood from Chris's body, thus removing his powers. James Chris destroys the Prantis Company Building in an effort to attract James. Category:Shattered 2 Category:Real World Category:Series